


Sightseeing??

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Quiet Times [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Sightseeing at The Library opening day, with the Fam, or not.The TARDIS takes the Doctor somewhere else familiar instead.Time can be rewritten, with care, planning, cunning and subterfuge, that’s the lesson River learned from the Doctor at Lake Silencio. Can that lesson be applied to the Library?
Relationships: The Doctor & River Song
Series: Quiet Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848016
Kudos: 14





	1. Eye spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor plans to show the Fam The Library from space, but the TARDIS has a stop to make first.

INT. TARDIS - “EVENING” - MULTI STORY LIBRARY .  
After spending the last three days running around a planet and ultimately saving the local populace, the Fam is relaxing. 

Graham has convinced the Doctor, to join them in the library. Ryan is reading about ‘Planetary Architecture in the 50th Century’, Yaz is reading the ‘History of Policing the 30th Century and Beyond’. Graham is reading a travel book ‘50 Must See Destinations this side of the Known Universe’. The Doctor sits surrounded by several stacks of books, and unfortunately for the Fam only has one book not read left.

THE DOCTOR  
(Closing her book)  
Graham, so you found a place you want to see?  
(Jumping up, heading toward exit and the console room)  
Let’s go, where to? If you haven’t found one, I know the perfect pla….

YAZ  
(Interrupting)  
Doctor, since Graham and I aren’t going with you and Ryan, could you take us to see what The Library looks like after it's built?

THE DOCTOR  
No, no, I can’t take you to it now.  
But I could take you to opening day, maybe, not into the Library though, might be there; but above, that way you can see both The Library and the Doctor Moon.  


INT. TARDIS - “EVENING” - CONSOLE ROOM  
The fam is over waiting by the doors, and the Doctor is at the center console.

THE DOCTOR  
There, that should do it.  
(opens the door controls)  
Go ahead and have a look.

GRAHAM  
(Peers out of the doors)  
Hey Doc, this doesn't look right!  
Did you mean to land us on the darkside of this place?  


EXT. PLANET - “MORNING”.  
Graham and the rest of the FAM walk out of the TARDIS to see a planet that is clearly in the middle of night time, however has enough artificial illumination to make it seem like the day. The Doctor is the last one to leave the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
(Turns in a circle, clearly recognizing where she is)  
Oh, can’t be here!  
Fam, Come on back i….

WOMAN  
(In shadows near a ‘shed’)  
Well would you look at what just appeared in my back garden,  
Trespassers, you’d better not still be here with my husband gets home!  


During the following exchange the FAM looks on perplexed.

THE DOCTOR  
Right, yes, yes, we were just leaving,  
took a wrong turn at the all night Bazaar.  
We’ll be right out of your hair.

WOMAN  
Oh, you like my hair?  
It’s the prepare to crash a grand opening you weren’t invited to style, care to join?

THE DOCTOR  
Normally, I would say yes, of course,  
but I can’t stay River, raincheck?

RIVER  
(Steps in to light)  
You don’t even know where, think it over at least.  
Oh and You needn’t worry about my husband,  
he’s out shopping with his mum,  
I expect they’ll be hours.  
I was thinking perception filter,  
So I wouldn't attract anyone’s attention.  
That I wasn’t supposed to have,  
say from someone that knows me?  
Would also hate to turn up on security footage 100 years before I was there.  


YAZ realizing she was right, starts to smile.

THE DOCTOR  
You know, me?

RIVER  
Of Course, Always.

THE DOCTOR  
Ha! No you don...wait who do you think I am?

RIVER  
Why, you are my second wife…..

THE DOCTOR  
Your sec....you said I reminded you of your second wife.

RIVER  
I did. Funnily enough, you remind me of my husband.  
You did just park the TARDIS in my garden. 

THE DOCTOR  
(Spins around and looks back at it)   
Yes, Right.   
(Turns back and steps closer to River)   
So, before though, you knew the whole time?   
That he was me? That I’m us?

RIVER  
Always, Sweetie.

XX

THE DOCTOR  
Did Nardole know?

RIVER  
Gosh No!  
I gave him enough information and directions that he would get to you,  
although I was half worried he would show up with the actual surgeon at my doorstep.


	2. Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello, fam.

EXT. - “DAY” - DARILLIUM - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BACK GARDEN.

THE DOCTOR  
Did Nardole know?

RIVER  
Gosh No!  
I gave him enough information and directions that he would get to you,  
Although I was half worried he would show up with the actual surgeon at my doorstep.

* * *

GRAHAM  
Doc, ya going to introduce us?  


The DOCTOR whirls around to look at the FAM, having momentarily forgotten that it wasn’t just her and River out in the garden. RIVER subtly shakes her head at YAZ.

THE DOCTOR  
Right, Yes.  
Graham Ryan, and Yaz.  
Fam, meet my wife, Professor River Song.

YAZ  
(Steps toward, firmly shakes Rivers hand)  
Officer Khan  
So you’re aware just in case you are planning a B&E.

RIVER  
(Smirks)  
No, need for the handcuffs just yet, doors will be open, but  
maybe a little light forgery or five if you’re all coming along that is.  
Nothing at the records could trace, of course.

GRAHAM  
Pleasure to meet you, Doc's mentioned ya a few times.  
Left out the bit that you like to joke about criminal activity.

RIVER  
Well that’s a nice change, the usual response is shock, or misunderstanding.  
Who says I’m joking Graham. *wink*

RYAN  
Doctor told us, you two usually meet out of order,  
But it’s nice we are getting our first meeting together.

RIVER  
Ryan, you are a sweet young man.  
*kisses his cheek*

THE DOCTOR  
Oi! That’s my wife.

RIVER  
So true *kisses her cheek*  
(gestures to the house/bungalow)  
Join me for Tea?

THE DOCTOR  
(Strides forward)  
I love your tea!

RIVER  
(Mutters)  
And Planning,  
A Library Visit.


	3. Explanations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fam learn more about the Doctor’s past, as River and the Doctor reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes on for a while, it’s sort of explains who River is to the FAM, it keeps going off on tangents and not getting to planning a sightseeing trip.  
> The next chapter picks up with the actual planning for visit to the Library on opening day.

INT. - “DAY” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS LIVING ROOM.  
The FAM sit around the small room, the DOCTOR and RIVER sit together in an oversized Chair, having tea and biscuits.

THE DOCTOR  
When did you really know?

RIVER  
*smirks*  
(Looks around the room at the Fam)

The Fam glance around at each other shaking their heads.

RYAN  
What’re you talking about?

RIVER  
(Glances fondly at the Doctor)  
Ryan, it’s a continuation of our earlier discussion.  
How I knew she was the Doctor.

GRAHAM  
Well walking out of the TARDIS is a bit of a give away, Doc.

DOCTOR  
Not what I meant Graham, and River knows it.

RIVER  
I do, Yes.  
But then I married you.  
_‘You’re being rude to your fam’_

THE DOCTOR  
And how is this being rude?  
Alright, Did you know...

RIVER  
(interrupts)  
Yes

DOCTOR  
That is…..  
(Noticing Rivers grin realizes River probably did know, and *sighs* and starts over)  
You had that wallet and a sheaf twelve photographs,  
on one side and no more after Chinny.

RIVER  
You only flipped over the last photo and looked on the bottom.  
My husband is on the start of a new cycle, you should have looked on the top.

DOCTOR  
No. No, you had Ramone out looking for me, he didn’t recognize me.  
You said, I only had those twelve faces.  
Yet somehow you knew I was supposed to be there, how?  
Nothing happened there; it was a quiet place...except for the carolers.  
There shouldn’t have been any record I was there, I didn’t do anything!

RIVER  
It was Christmas, and sightings of the TARDIS were reported.  
(River stands and goes over to a side table  
and pulls out the photo wallet,  
walks back and hands it to the Doctor)  
You assumed I didn’t know. I didn’t correct you.  
By the way, Damsel is the name I use for your 8th.  
You do only have 12, per cycle that is.  
A new cycle, a new chance to choose, Doctor, who you want to be.

The DOCTOR opens the photo wallet, like before it unfolds to show twelve faces, flips the end one, it is still blank.

YAZ  
Are they really all you, Doctor?  


The DOCTOR *nods* then flips the wallet over, and sees at the top, 12’s and her face, followed white blank photos, even the very last one. Hands the photos to Yaz for the fam to look over.

DOCTOR  
Perception filter?

RIVER  
*grins*  
Spoilers, Sweetie.

DOCTOR  
No, not for 8, You’ve never met me then.  
I know my past.

RIVER  
*smiles*  
Is that what you really think?  
Have you forgotten what I said our first night here?

DOCTOR  
I remember everything you say.

RIVER  
How romantic, but only when I let you.

DOCTOR  
Riiiiverh, and that lipstick doesn’t work on me.

RIVER  
I know, repeated exposure, you built up a tolerance.  
There are stories about us.

DOCTOR  
You know you shouldn’t look them up.

RIVER  
I am an archaeologist,  
I have a duty to preserve the historical record.  
How can I do that if I don’t know it?

DOCTOR  
And I have a duty of care.  
It's dangerous, you could be creating fixed points.

RIVER  
It’s history, for me.  
After Berlin you took me to a hospital in the future,  
Sisters of the Infinite Schism, Sweetie.

* * *

DOCTOR  
It’s the best hospital, highly recommended.  
With thousands of years of excellent care.

RIVER  
You don’t remember what century you took me to do you?

DOCTOR  
The TARDIS did the driving, actually.  
Amy and Rory were barely in before she was dematerializing.

RIVER  
(RIVER glances out toward the garden and nods)  
That makes more sense.  
Do you remember what I told Flemming?

DOCTOR  
Which one was Flemming?

RIVER:  
Snatched my diary and read the table of contents.  
Claimed it was “the ultimate guide to the Time Lord known as the Doctor.  
Was offering your head as a new option for the Cyborg.  
It was said that the Doctor's a legendary being of remarkable power and an infinite number of faces, would be Cyborg's crowning achievement.  
So, was offering me up as bait, to catch you.”

DOCTOR  
Oh, him. Didn’t like him.

RIVER  
Yes! him, and you nearly revealed yourself too soon,  
the way you were trying to interrupt.  
I told you I was just keeping them talking till it kicked off.

DOCTOR  
Yes! You said you didn’t haven't the faintest idea, where I was.  
They scanned you, you weren’t lying.

RIVER  
Do you really think Madame Kovarian trained me so poorly?  
Your bespoke Psychopath.  
I lied, Doctor. I am always lying.  
We have to, I know your future, and you know mine.  
But the best lie is one surrounded by truth.  
You were beside me, yes.  
but I know all of you, and I haven’t the fainted idea  
in all of time and space,  
where all of your faces are at, in any exact moment.

YAZ Recognizing Kovarian's name and the phrase “bespoke psychopath” YAZ realizes the Doctor and River are referring to the story The Doctor told her earlier, maybe River and the Doctor will tell it for Ryan and Graham. And yes, now finally she might find out who exactly Kovarian was“.

DOCTOR  
(Nodding)  
I suppose that’s a fair point.  
I don’t have infinite faces, though.

RIVER  
(Smirking)  
Not my words, I was quoting.

DOCTOR  
Do you have more photo wallets?

RIVER  
Spoilers….

DOCTOR  
I don’t think that’s possible, not after the last time I was home.

RIVER  
(Shrugs and raises an eyebrow)

Yaz  
(Interrupts)  
Who’s Kovarian?

DOCTOR  
A monster.

RIVER  
(Knowing that in no way was clarifying explains)  
In the 52nd century, the Church of Papal Mainframe was aiding the Doctor during a centuries long conflict, the Siege of Trenzalore.

THE DOCTOR  
(Interupting)  
It was more of a standoff.

RIVER  
It was a misunderstanding.  
Hostile forces surrounded Trenzalore  
with the intention of preventing the Doctor  
from bringing the Timelords back into this universe.  
What all the Doctors enemies failed to understand  
was that the Doctor would do anything  
in their power to prevent the Timelords from returning  
to this universe and restarting the Time War.

DOCTOR  
You are very well informed,  
I don’t remember telling you this story.

RIVER *smirks* _’Hippy’_ The DOCTOR *nods* _’Archaeologist’_ The FAM see the DOCTOR and RIVER staring at each other and interrupt, again.

YAZ  
Where’s Kovarian come into this, and why is she a monster?

DOCTOR  
(Glancing at River)  
She captured my family.  


RIVER, noting the Fam’s shock and concern, tries to reassure them.

RIVER  
The Doctor, Rory, and their allies mounted a rescue.

YAZ  
Right, you saved them, of course. What happened to Kovarian?

DOCTOR  
(Flash back: *who says saved..its safe, you say safe....*)  
Saved….yea, mostly, no, I was tricked, again, the same way, twice.  
Kovarian took their Child.

GRAHAM  
What? Why? Tricked How?  
Bit lost Doc...

RIVER  
We might get there Graham, but you should have some history first.  
Madame Kovarian was the Chapter Leader  
of a faction known as the Church of Silence.  
Frustrated by the centuries-long conflict Kovarian and her followers travelled back through time to prevent the siege from occurring.

YAZ  
Were they successful? Was the conflict prevented?

RIVER  
No. You see the Kovarian Chapter in traveling back in time decided that the solution  
to ensure that the Time Lords never returned was to kill the Doctor.

RYAN, YAZ,GRAHAM  
Nooo!, Wow Harsh, How’s that supposed to work?

DOCTOR  
Not Well.  
Kovarian’s first attempt involved trying to take control of the TARDIS,  
causing it to explode, while River was on board, creating the paradox.

RYAN  
How did that create a paradox?

RIVER  
It was a complete and utter failure.  
Kovarian caused the very problem they were attempting to avert.  
You see the explosion resulted in the total collapse of the universe,  
but once repaired, left the cracks in the skin of the universe.  
The very cracks The TimeLords were using to send a question throughout all of time and space to find the right universe, so they could return.

DOCTOR  
Kovarian’s Chapter was caught in a "destiny trap,".  
They couldn't change history; they were part of it, in fact  
I would never have reached Trenzalore, had River not helped me.

RIVER  
And I was only in a position to help because  
of Kovarian’s influence when I was younger.

DOCTOR  
*mutters* That’s one way to put it...  
It’s like us with Rosa.  
We had to stay on the bus,  
because we had always been on the bus in the first place. 

FAM All nod in understanding. 

YAZ  
Right, so what was the Question? Doctor?

DOCTOR  
(Doctor grins)  
Who?

YAZ  
What?

RIVER  
(Sighs)  
Your answer.  
“The oldest question in the universe,  
the question that never must be answered.  
Doctor Who?”

DOCTOR  
An answer that only the oldest Timelords in the universe know, as well as River.

RIVER  
And Clara.

GRAHAM  
Hold on, you have a name other than what you’ve told us?

DOCTOR  
Yes, No, not really.

GRAHAM  
Well that’s crystal...

RIVER  
The children of Gallifrey have a minimum of 3 names.  
Their born name, their Academy nickname, and the name they choose.  
Sometimes circumstances are such that the name they choose needs to change or adapt.

DOCTOR  
Like when the Master was Missy, short for Mistress.  
Also, It’s not just children born on Gallifrey, River.

GRAHAM  
Or when he was O?  
(DOCTOR nods)  
Is the Doc saying your name isn’t your name either? 

RIVER  
No, but our names are the names we choose,  
they represent who we are, who we want to be.

FAM shares a look, realizing that they’re not actually going to get “real” names and decide to move the conversation along.

RYAN  
So...What was the next attempt?

RIVER  
The second attempt involved the Silence influencing human history for thousands of years, and "engineering a psychopath to kill" the Doctor, using a child they kidnapped. 

YAZ  
Clearly that did not work. You saved the child, right?  


RIVER and the DOCTOR. Share a glance. YAZ notices.

YAZ  
They didn’t, I mean they couldn’t have succeeded, could they Doctor...River?

RIVER  
The Chapter has no record on the Doctor’s initial murder attempt.  
Because the assassin, after essentially killing him,  
also saved the Doctor’s life that day.  
The Chapter had a record of the Doctor’s death at Lake Silencio,  
because it was still a point in time, they hoped to create a fixed point for the Doctor's death, turns out it was faked.  
There are two timelines for that day one with the assassin  
pulling the trigger and supposedly killing the Doctor,  
and one with the assassin draining their energy weapon,  
and the Doctor lived, but because it was a fixed point,  
time was broken and all of time was happening all at once.

YAZ  
Which was true?

RIVER  
Both, for those of us that remember.  
But if you’re asking which one the universe remembers,  
Then the one where the Doctor died.

RYAN  
How’s that work? How can time happen at once?

GRAHAM  
Yea, and what happened to the assassin?

DOCTOR  
(Smiling fondly at River)  
Unsustainably, also the Silence were still around.  
The two points of the paradox had to meet.  
So, I married her and she is amazing.

RIVER River looks appraisingly at the Doctor.

RIVER  
You're such a charmer, Sweetie.  
Graham, as for the assassin, In the 52th Century I was convicted,  
and sentenced to twelve thousand consecutive life sentences at Stormcage Containment Facility for murder of the Timelord known as the Doctor; to convince the Universe and the Silence that my husband actually was dead.

GRAHAM  
Twelve thousand consecutive life sentences, How did you serve that?

RIVER  
Brilliantly! With lots of escapes.

YAZ  
That’s not what he meant.  
How could they expect you to serve that many sentences?  
(Yaz knowing that River is older than the Doctor thinks,  
was trying find out exactly how much older)

RIVER  
I’m sure you’ve traveled enough to know that not everyone you meet, that looks human to you is necessarily human.  
In fact, we look Time Lord, as they were one of the first races, billions of years ago.

RYAN  
So what you’re saying is Humans are descendants of Time Lords?

DOCTOR  
No, nothing like that would’ve happened, in the early days the Time Lords had a strict policy of non-interference with the younger races.

YAZ  
Okaaay..., so, back to your story, you said first and second attempts were there more?

DOCTOR  
No

RIVER  
Yes

GRAHAM  
Well that’s not confusing at all.

RIVER  
The Doctor doesn’t know some and may not fully remember other parts.  
Madame Kovarian, did experiments, ran tests, took samples,  
Did Amy never tell you she couldn’t have more children?

DOCTOR  
No... she was with us as Flesh most of the time I….l wasn’t aware.  
I knew my Ponds split up, but Amy told me I couldn’t fix it.  


RIVER and the DOCTOR quietly clasping hands. Comforting each other’s thoughts.

RIVER  
Nothing a good run through a Dalek asylum  
and a bit of talking, over near a death couldn’t fix.

DOCTOR  
You know I wouldn’t have let anything happen to your parents,  
if I could have prevented it.

RIVER  
And they are fine, you know I can go and see them, provided I stay out of 1938.  
After all I did go back and set them up with a nice house.  
Make arrangements for them to be met when they arrived.  
Deliver the book to my mother to be published and have her write that afterward for you.

RYAN  
You know Gramps, I don’t think we’re ever going to hear what happened with Kovarian.

RIVER  
Right, Sorry, Ryan.  
So, Kovarian tried to create Proto-Time Lords,  
and despite the odds, she was successful.  
Seven escaped but she was able to create four more later.

DOCTOR  
What happened to the ones that escaped?

RIVER  
They found each other eventually, but they didn’t know what they were.  
The eldest experimented, formed a cult and became known as the Great Lake.  
Because they were, cooked, if you will,  
they all had a varying number of regenerations  
and they burned through them, purposely.

DOCTOR  
River…

RIVER  
It’s fine. Kovarian learned from her mistakes in how I was raised.  
And when she learned you had survived your death at Lake Silencio,  
Kovarian devised one last attempt, with the ones with her,  
she arranged for Brooke to become a traveling companion  
and tasked her with killing the Doctor.

DOCTOR  
I remember Brooke, she didn’t kill me.

RIVER  
She did, and then she saved you.  
*smirk* I’m sure you see the family resemblance.

DOCTOR  
Hm, Yes….What happened after I was dead?

YAZ  
(Angrily)  
How can you be so casual?

DOCTOR  
(Confused)  
Well clearly I didn’t stay dead…..

RIVER  
You are notoriously hard to kill, even the Dalek’s can’t or won’t do it.  
However, I was captured, and Brooke and Kovarian...

DOCTOR  
Were you, really? or did you allow it?

RIVER  
She took your body and was going to return to her ship.  
What do you think?  
I took the opportunity to remind Kovarian of the myth of the Furies,  
and convinced her that they were real.  
She refused to believe she was anything more than a saviour, when she found herself repeatedly haunted by your image while under attack from the Deterrent.  
As she started to lose her mind, I aided H-Two and O in capturing Kovarian.  
Whilst Brooke traveled back in time and prevented your death.  
H-Two, O and Brooke still have her imprisoned and under guard,  
I check in on them every now and then.

RYAN  
O? 

DOCTOR  
Not that O…

YAZ  
How was a paradox not created?  
I mean isn’t that what happened before?

DOCTOR  
The Destiny trap, I didn’t die then because I couldn’t die then because if I had died then none of the events Kovarian had already been involved could happen,  
Brooke fixed her mistake, and I lived, because she always had,  
She did the right thing in the end.

YAZ  
But she still killed you, shouldn’t there be some kind of justice for that?

RIVER  
“Goodness is not goodness  
that seeks advantage.  
Good is good in the final hour,  
In the deepest pit, without hope,  
without witness, without reward.  
Virtue is only virtue in extremis.”

This is what the Doctor believes,  
and this is the reason above all,  
I love them. My husband. My Wife.  
My madman in a box. My Doctor.

DOCTOR  
_‘River when you write that down, make sure it doesn’t mention this me please.’_  
You see Yaz, in the final hour Brooke was good and in this timeline, she is innocent.  
And River has already spent enough time in a prison,  
for a crime she did not commit.  
I won’t have that happening to her...sisters too.

RIVER  
_’I am not an amateur, of course I wouldn’t put that in my diary that way.  
You read it?’_  
It’s not as though I was a full-time resident of the prison even without the Doctors assistance, I was regularly out for an evening.

DOCTOR  
_’No, Nardole read parts to me, the ones I needed to hear’_  
One of the most secure prisons in the universe of the time,  
was little more than a hotel for River.

RIVER  
I found the amenities lacking though, Sweetie.

DOCTOR  
Yes, sorry about that.  
I couldn’t do anything, to change that.  
Other than work on an early release.  
And take you out for day trips.

YAZ  
Wouldn’t most people call those dates?  
Even if you were wrongly convicted,  
It would still be illegal to leave without the correct paperwork.

RIVER  
Well Officer Kahn, paperwork was a little bit of a trouble when the person getting you out of prison is the same person you supposedly murdered.  
See how that would be a headache?

YAZ  
Well then you should’ve been released.

RIVER  
Remember, to the rest of the universe the Doctor was dead,  
and the Silence needed to believe it.

DOCTOR  
In the end I had to erase my existence, so she could get a pardoned sooner.  
Can’t kill someone that never existed.

Ryan  
But, what about the furies, surely they don't exist either?  
What caused her to be haunted by visions?

DOCTOR  
Even though River’s parents are human,  
I think River’s more like my species than I ever realized.

RIVER  
Well, I have regenerated, more than once.  
Sweetie, what did I tell Flemming?

DOCTOR  
Him again! You were going to kill him for taking your diary….  
but you wanted him to keep talking.  
Wait, did you want to keep us talking?

RIVER  
You tell me, Did I?

DOCTOR  
Yes, No! Not that, not directly.

RIVER  
I knew the Ship was going to crash on Darillium, one survivor.  
I spoke to him earlier, I could have warned him,  
he could have been saved, he had a family.

DOCTOR  
River, you and I, We have a responsibility to….and you know that.  
You can see it, can’t you, Time?

RIVER  
Like you said, I’m more like your kind than we realized.  
I remember the timelines, just like you,  
the ones that never were, that could have been.  
Remember the Discorda?

DOCTOR  
Yes, unruly upstarts that Gallifrey kept in check.

RIVER  
Yes, and what happened with them after the Time War?

DOCTOR  
You happened to them, and then we happened to them…  
no we didn’t, I didn’t meet you until Sandshoes.  
We never ran through the Citadel together.

RIVER  
Yet, like me, you feel like we did, once upon a time ago.  
But know, we never did, not in this timeline.  
But because you “know” you meet me first as Pretty Boy,  
You’ve never allowed that beautiful mind of yours to remember the earlier times.

YAZ  
(Holding up the photo wallet)  
Which ones are Sandshoes and Pretty Boy?

DOCTOR  
(Sits with her eyes closed, remembering what was said that day.)  
They’re one in the same.

RIVER  
Second one from the bottom.

DOCTOR  
When you're in danger, I will always show up and catch you,  
no matter how many ships or buildings you jump out of, any time, any place.  
If you’ve left me a message or way to find you.  
However I don't always show when you're in danger,  
I’m not omnipresent, which was what Flemming was implying.  
*offended* you called my clothes stupid.

RIVER  
You were wearing a new suit, it was very nice.

DOCTOR  
A new hair cut too.  
What was it you said?

RIVER  
When you love the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back. And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, the Doctor is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough to find himself standing in it with me! 

She meets the Doctor's eyes. They smile.

DOCTOR  
Hello, sweetie. 

RIVER  
You are so doing those roots. 

DOCTOR  
What, the roots of the sunset? 

RIVER  
Don't you dare. 

DOCTOR  
I'll have to check with the stars themselves. 

RIVER  
Oh, shut up. You know I was just keeping them talking till the meteor strike.

DOCTOR  
You had us standing in the safest place.  
it wasn’t a coincidence, it was your escape plan.  
You knew that layout of that ship before we ever stepped foot on it.  
You told them you're an archaeologist from four hundred years in the future.  
Which means you knew where it was going to crash.  
Then You told me your information came from a book.  
‘History's Finest Exploding Restaurants. The best food for free. Skip the coffee.”

YAZ  
Which was true?

RIVER & DOCTOR  
Both.

RIVER  
Now, you’re getting it, everything was both true and not.

GRAHAM  
Nah, I don’t get it?

YAZ  
It’s like River said before, she knows the doctors' faces.  
Some know her and some don’t remember.  
So sometimes the Doctor would be there but other times not.  
Especially if River didn’t send a message.

DOCTOR  
I don’t always answer my phone,  
so River would send written messages where she knew I would look one day.  
Then sometimes the messages would be on psychic paper.

YAZ  
I thought you had to think about what you wanted to be on the psychic paper and then give it to someone. Are you saying it can work like WhatsApp?

DOCTOR  
No, special cases sometimes, yes.  
But only if they’ve really strong telepathic tendencies.

RYAN  
So you are a telepath?

RIVER  
No, barely. compared to the Doctor my abilities are very weak.

The Doctor winces realizing the Fam is not aware of those abilities.

DOCTOR  
You know our psychic abilities can vary with regeneration.  
Compared to Eyebrows, Chinny was weak.  
And there’s a difference between weak and untrained, River.

RIVER  
Well I have an excellent teacher,  
I’m sure he’ll make a wonderful professor some day…

DOCTOR  
River….Did you peek?

RIVER  
I had to know when was the right time,  
and why else would you have a picture of me on your desk.

DOCTOR  
You are an archaeologist.  
But you’re not a typical one, you actually go into the past and confirm your findings. You don’t just show up on a dig and hope you find something.  
You already know what you’ll find, don’t you?  
Because you’ve seen it before it was ever an archaeology expedition.  
You not only researched, you know the layout, you know what's there.  
You have the firsthand knowledge of someone that’s been there before, seen it first hand.

RIVER  
That is not always the case,  
but it’s the best case, when I can manage it.

DOCTOR  
You don’t do environmental checks because, Of a concern for health and safety.  
You do them so you can have exact coordinates for when to return.

RIVER  
Or not to, not all of us have a TARDIS that looks out for us and makes sure we don’t travel where we’re not supposed to when we’re not supposed to be there.  
Some of us have to track that with other methods.

DOCTOR  
(looks into River eyes)  
Our timelines are synced aren’t they?

RIVER  
So far it seems, it is difficult to tell, we haven’t compared diaries after all.

DOCTOR  
You know don’t you, that’s why the TARDIS brought us here.

RIVER  
If you’re asking me if I know about The Library,  
and if I’m researching it, then your answer is yes.  
If I plan to visit on opening day, then yes.  
There's always a loophole. Just like Lake Silencio.

DOCTOR  
If there is River, I don’t know what it is.  
And believe me I’ve tried to figure something out.  
Over 1000 years, and I gave you a sonic.

RIVER  
You gave me a sonic screwdriver because you always gave me a sonic screwdriver. Just because you thought you saw me die doesn’t mean that’s what really has to happen.

DOCTOR  
A Teselecta won’t work, not with what I saw.  
Neither will flesh, it won’t sustain its form.  
I’ve run the tests River, it's not been possible.

RIVER  
Was I ever out of your sight?

DOCTOR  
Spoilers, River.

RIVER  
I need a window of opportunity, Doctor.  
I have some other options, I just need time.  
Do I have that window?

DOCTOR  
(*sighs*and blinks slowly)  
Yes, but it’s so tight, I tried to send you to safety.  
There was about two minutes when you were out of my sight.  
Bring handcuffs, It’ll buy you more time when you return after you knock me unconscious.

RIVER  
Thank you, Sweetie.  
Would you like to see what I’ve found so far?


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR  
You don’t do environmental checks because, of a concern for health and safety.  
You do them so you know the exact coordinates for when to return.

RIVER  
Or not to, not all of us have a TARDIS that looks out for us and makes sure we travel where and when we’re supposed to and when we’re not supposed to be there.  
Some of us have had to track that with other methods.

DOCTOR  
(looks into River eyes)  
Our timelines are synced aren’t they?

RIVER  
So it seems, difficult to tell, we haven’t compared diaries after all.

DOCTOR  
You know don’t you? That’s why the TARDIS brought us here.

RIVER  
If you’re asking me if I know about The Library,  
and if I’m researching it, then your answer is yes.  
If I plan to visit on opening day, then also, yes.  
There's always a loophole. Just like Lake Silencio.

DOCTOR  
If there is River, I don’t know what it is.  
And believe me I’ve tried to figure something out.  
Over 1000 years, and I gave you a sonic.

RIVER  
You gave me a sonic screwdriver because, I’m going to tell you, that you gave me a sonic screwdriver. Just because you thought you saw me die doesn’t mean that’s what really has to happen.

DOCTOR  
A Teselecta won’t work, not with what I saw.  
Neither will flesh, it won’t sustain its form.  
I’ve run the tests River, it's not been possible.

RIVER  
Was I ever out of your sight?

DOCTOR  
Spoilers, River.

RIVER  
I need a window of opportunity, Doctor.  
I have some other options, I just need time.  
Do I have that window?

DOCTOR  
(*sighs*and blinks slowly)  
Yes, but it’s so tight, I tried to send you to safety.  
There was about two minutes when you were out of my sight.  
Bring handcuffs, It’ll buy you a few more minutes,  
when you return after you knock me unconscious.  
*sigh*  
You’ll have about two minutes to spoiler Darillium,  
I’ll need to of know it, it’s why I always kept canceling.  
I’d always assumed I was meant to show up at your doorstep on Luna….  
well once I knew your house there existed.

RIVER  
Thank you, Sweetie.  
Would you like to see what I’ve found so far?

* * *

INT. - “DAY” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BUNGALOW  
With refreshed drinks and snacks, everyone sits around a table. Tablets, scans, books lay scattered on top, lastly RIVER unrolls a floor plan of The Library

DOCTOR  
(Eyes the plan)  
Oh, “Smart Paper”, haven’t seen that in a while.  
*pushes some buttons on the Paper, then a hologram of the Library appears above the table.”

FAM  
Woh. Wow. Wicked. 

RIVER  
It is still quite prevalent in construction.  
(Adjusts some sliders and a section of the Library appears showing the core & access shaft.  
There are several access points all over the Library.  
But they redirect to this shaft,  
The others all have secondary security protocols to gain access to this main shaft.

GRAHAM  
Doc, I thought you didn’t want to know spoilers about the design.

DOCTOR  
(glances between Graham and River)  
While that is true Graham, I have been to the Library before.  
So, I know River chooses this access point. Now I know why,  
I can ensure that is always the case, for the reason she provided.

FAM share quizzical looks..

Ryan  
Isn’t that like cheating or something?  
You told us that you didn't want to read about the building of The Library as it would to influence decisions made when we go there...

RIVER  
Think of it this way Ryan, you’re reading a book from the future, while living the event in the past, while it is happening. Say you skip ahead in the book, just a peek, what harm could it do and you read. “The Doctor has to break something, when asked why, said it was because it was written in a book.”

RYAN  
So because the Doctor read it, it had to happen,  
how is that any different than what you told the Doctor about the shaft?

RIVER  
What I said was very narrow in scope, and provided the Doctor with knowledge about why I'm planning to do something that the Doctor already knew I did.  
Where as a book can be a blow-by-blow account of what happened, and therefore must happen. However, If the Doctor doesn’t know it, then there’s room to maneuver, the ultimate outcome can be the same, or at least appear the same, but the details can change. And only those sensitive to time will notice. Does that make sense?

RYAN  
I suppose so, what was it that ended up being broken?  
Or were you just telling a story, and that wasn’t a real event.

RIVER  
Oh, it was real.

DOCTOR  
(Sadly)  
I’m sorry your hand was broken, River.

FAM share surprised looks wondering what exactly happened to cause Rivers hand to need to be broken.

RIVER  
You didn’t break it, Sweetie, I broke it.  
After all it was the only way to get free of the Angel.

DOCTOR  
Still, it was cruel of me to leave you to break your own wrist.  
I should've thought of something else.

RIVER  
I never blamed you, and I wanted you to believe I found another way.  
That's why I didn’t tell you it was broken.  
Listen, you are and where right, fixed points can be changed,  
with care and subterfuge, you taught me that.  
Now, clearly I am going to have to fool your eyes.  
But let me ask you, have you never wondered  
what I did with the money from the sale of the Diamond?  
Because let me tell you, the sale did go through.  
It was quite genius on your part to give it away to be sold again.

DOCTOR  
What?

RIVER  
You do you know Nardole isn't human?

DOCTOR  
What? Of course I know that,  
I’m out getting parts with him,  
to rebuild his body right now.

RIVER  
Are you familiar with Warwick industries?  
They could’ve saved you a lot of time.

DOCTOR  
At the cost of a whole planet or three..  
Oh….Oh, are you saying??

RIVER  
Yes.  
I need at least one.  
I’ve already seen what happens to one that I sent myself in my past.  
Which was good for testing, at least in terms of capability,  
and in seeing if it could fool a time traveler.  
However when the timeline reset, I’m not sure what happened to her... me.  
Given in the uncertainty, I’m hoping my duplicate will return to me,  
Since in a way she would never have ended up destroyed since that timeline ceased to exist.

DOCTOR  
Oh...wait..when we went out to dinner for our anniversary, and ran into that younger version of you, was it really you or...or are you telling me it was your duplicate?

RIVER  
Sweetie, well given that we ran into another you for one of my birthdays it only seems fair for me to arrange something similar for you doesn’t it?  
However, since that hasn’t happened for me yet, l really can’t say.  
But it does sound like an excellent spoiler I’ll try to make happen.

DOCTOR  
*groans*  
I’m an idiot, of course our timelines aren’t synced,  
you’re in the middle of the Darillium, I’m after this.

RIVER  
Don’t beat yourself too hard about it.  
It’s an easy mistake to make, like the applans.  
What’s this Ryan says about you going to work on The Library?

DOCTOR  
What do you know about the Matrix on Gallifrey?

RIVER  
More than you would expect...like the TARDIS is sending false records to it, for one.

DOCTOR  
I do know that, recent discovery actually.  
But did you know that all of the security protocols in place for the Matrix have corresponding equivalent protocols at The Library.  
That the Moon is called Doctor, and the TARDIS is sending the real records there  
Since I would never allow my consciousness to be uploaded to the Matrix,  
willingly. I need to make sure that the core processes of both the database on the planet and that on the moon are not only human compatible,  
but also compatible for both of us.  
Because although I didn’t know it back then you will need special provisions given your unique biology.

GRAHAM  
Eh, River I thought you parents were human?

RIVER  
_’I did wonder about that Dr Moon,  
and the nodes do have a distinct wrath like quality’_  
Yes, you’re correct Graham.  
but I’m not completely human.

DOCTOR  
_’eh...Sliders, not my favorite’_  
My species have a binary vascular system and respiratory bypass.

RYAN  
And an ectopic-spleen!

DOCTOR  
Yes, and multiple brainstems, lower than human body temperature.  
I’ve told you three of these things before…

GRAHAM  
Only as a passing comment, no explanations.

YAZ  
The respiratory bypass, would’ve been nice to know about,  
when we were on Orphan 55.

DOCTOR  
(Perplexed)  
You saw me utilizing it, when the oxygen tank was empty.  
Remember when you asked me a question, and I made the no talking signal?

RYAN  
Not, very convenient, if ya can’t talk, is it?

DOCTOR  
The use of vocal cords are not necessary for species to communicate,  
even among humans. 

GRAHAM  
I know Doc, but it is how all us here communicate to each other.

RIVER  
_’They don’t know, yet? Didn’t we tell them earlier?’_

DOCTOR  
(scrunchy face, glances at River, with a headshake)  
_’Maybe, but they haven’t seen me remove memories yet, so no.’_

YAZ  
But it’s not, is it.  
It like the Doctors random response about being rude,  
None of us had said anything about anyone being rude.

RYAN  
Yea, what was that about?

RIVER  
(Raises an eyebrow with a nod toward the Doctor)  
_’It’s not my place to explain…’_  
The Doctor was implying I was being rude.

DOCTOR  
(Grimly, matches Rivers expression,)  
_‘Must I? I’ve found it makes humans uncomfortable,  
you’ve explained things to them so well, keep going….please?’_  
I wasn’t just implying.

RIVER  
You don’t tell them, not normally.  
Some warning beforehand that the Master could manipulate them against their will might just someday save a life.

DOCTOR  
I don’t always run into the Master every regeneration, Chinny didn’t.

RIVER  
No, but Missy sent Clara to you while you were still Chinny!  
And O started the long game with you, back before you regenerated.  
They still do love you, in…..

GRAHAM  
(interrupts)  
Love? O, The Master blew up the plane we were on!

RIVER  
Yet you're still very much alive.

GRAHAM  
Well the Doc, saved us.  
Went back in time and setup a help message when the plane was being built  
and added access to the controls to work with Ryan’s phone.

RIVER  
Ah, see, There’s always a loophole.  
Now all we need to work out is what access you need to provide me when The Library is being built.

YAZ  
*exasperated*  
You both do that.

GRAHAM  
Do What?

YAZ  
River and the Doctor, if they don’t want to answer, they distract us.

RIVER  
To be fair, it does work, most of the time.  
However you must agree but you’ve learned far more about the Doctor’s past today,  
over tea then you ever knew before.  
For a race as long lived as the Doctors you need to understand the need for secrets, can be necessary. And truth can be painful, and the truth of one day, may not always be correct, once you can see the full story. The perils of a time traveler.


	5. Plan is coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and planning

RIVER  
Yet you're still very much alive.

GRAHAM  
Well the Doc, saved us.  
Went back in time and setup a help message when the plane was being built  
and added access to the controls to work with Ryan’s phone.

RIVER  
Ah, see, There’s always a loophole.  
Now all we need to work out is what access Doctor,  
you need to provide me when The Library is being built.

* * *

INT. - “AFTERNOON ” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BUNGALOW  
The table still covered in Tablets, scans, books lay scattered on top, RYAN studies a floor plan of The Library. YAZ and GRAHAM are making lunch, RIVER and the DOCTOR are mostly flirting, while reviewing options on a tablet.

YAZ  
(To Graham)  
I think it’s Telepathy?

GRAHAM  
Eh? What is?

YAZ  
The answer to Ryan’s question,  
About how timelords communicate when using the respiratory bypass.

GRAHAM  
Didn’t they say they weren’t very good at it?

YAZ  
No, that’s what I mean they distract us.  
They didn’t actually give an answer about that.  
Just like they didn’t even really answer your question about how River has human parents, but at the same time isn’t human.

GRAHAM  
I thought that Kovarian woman did genetic experiments?

YAZ  
Yes, and I think it was on cloning River.  
She said Kovarian learned from mistakes made raising her,  
and changed tactics with Brooke and the Others.

GRAHAM  
Didn’t work for Kovarian in the end, sounded like Brook made the same choice to save the Doc that River made...interesting argument for nature vs nurture. If they are Clones wouldn’t they look like River.

RIVER  
No, Graham, they aren’t exact copies, variations were introduced, Actually I’ve regenerated twice, the first time at a far younger age that them, so we could look more alike than I remember and there is chance that when they regenerate they would look like me.

Startled YAZ and GRAHAM flush with embarrassment, realizing that their whispered conversation was overheard.

RYAN  
(Looks up)  
What’d I miss?

RIVER  
Just that Yaz correctly believes telepathic communication  
is possible when using respiratory bypass.

YAZ and GRAHAM Bring the sandwiches over to the table and join the others.

RYAN  
Does, that mean you can read our minds too?

DOCTOR  
No, that’s not polite.  
*shifts uncomfortably*

YAZ  
That doesn’t mean you can’t do it, does it?

RIVER  
An excellent question Detective,  
I believe we’ve mentioned the strength of abilities can vary by regeneration.  
And those of us that are untrained or abilities are restricted can sense the emotions of others or get a sense of impression of the emotion.  
It was quite a while for me to realize what that “intuition”,  
if you will, that I was picking up on was really.

YAZ  
So, tell me River with training could you read our minds?

RIVER  
*laughs*  
I have wondered why you wouldn’t tell me who you practiced your interrogation skills on.

DOCTOR  
Spoilers….

RIVER  
*Grins* (shrugs at Yaz)  
As the Doctor said it’s not polite, unless it’s a member of your immediate family one usually asks permission when initiating telepathic communications.  
That said extremely strong and intense thoughts and feelings can spill over and be “read” without effort on the part of the person with psychic abilities.

DOCTOR  
We are taught at a young age, how to shield our minds.

RIVER  
Some younger that others.

YAZ  
How old were you, when you learned?

RIVER  
Oh, I think it was after Easter Island.

DOCTOR  
What? Who taught you? I thought it was Eyebrows?

RIVER  
Of course you had to think that, but I’m sure one day very soon you’ll find me,  
and teach me to build a mental block to trick your younger selves into not realizing who and what I am.

DOCTOR  
Oh! yes, right of course!  
Should it be now?

RIVER  
No, you have time.  
Actually how much time do we have before you get home?

DOCTOR  
Plenty, I was quite furious that the TARDIS didn’t take us back 5 minutes later.  
I was worried you’d think I’d abandon you.  
I feared it wasn’t even going to the same day.  
Bill once said I ran like I was a penguin with it’s arse on fire.  
That's what I would’ve looked like if you’d seen me before barging in the bedroom.

RIVER  
What an interesting mental picture.  
I’ll be sure to set up a recording device.

DOCTOR  
*Growns*  
Oh, yeah, you do, but you never show me or tell me what it is you were laughing at, actually I think you said it was a meme.  
*Smiles fondly*

RIVER  
Spoilers, sweetie… we usually do much better than today.

DOCTOR  
Do we know though? Or do we give just enough so we know when to be in the right place the right time, either consciously or subconsciously?

RIVER  
I was right, you do remind me of my husband.

DOCTOR  
I am your husband, wife..

RIVER and THE DOCTOR share a long look, RYAN clears his throat.

RIVER  
So Ryan, have you seen a place to hide without being detected?

RYAN  
Maybe, I have noticed some discrepancies between these records and the ones that the TARDIS provided.

RIVER  
Do go on.

RYAN  
Well I suppose the thing to know is where are your plans from,  
do you question their accuracy?

RIVER  
Mine are the official plans filed for permitting.  
So, their accuracy is suspect, as it doesn’t include any changes made during construction or any information on the proprietary systems referenced in the documents.

DOCTOR  
I think Ryan, since the TARDIS sends information back-and-forth to The Library the files you have seen are probably the most accurate.

RYAN  
Well in that case one of the key changes is the size of the core;  
it's significantly larger. Also, the access room for the core it’s different, it's larger and includes a chair. That area and an adjacent area have notes about being interfaced to the core.

DOCTOR  
(Pales)  
River...I, I’m not sure you should know these things, you gave no indication that you did, although you did seem quite certain if I went through with what I was planning it would kill me, I’m not sure how you knew that for sure.

RIVER  
Perhaps, because you just told me it would.

DOCTOR  
No no no no, that’s….we don’t spoil these kinds of details normally.  
But the thing is whenever I asked if your team had something you always had the item. Do you, is it all set up? Are you just waiting to go back in time and go to the Library, when everything is ready?

RIVER  
You know how we take day trips, or took trips from here from your perspective. Once we ended up at Luna but it was a far later that I’d ever been to before and I was the director of the department. You went and wandered about, ran into Professor Candy, you said. While I did paperwork before class, well I found notes and coordinates in a planner about a meeting with the Lux corporation about an expedition at the Library 100 years after it closed.

DOCTOR  
I’ve never questioned your timeline, but when we were there at Luna, linearly speaking it would have been after the events of the Library...? You, you looked it up?

RIVER  
Yes, and Yes, Two survivors, plus the 4022 saved from the day the library closed.  
However one of the survivors, a woman, was significantly injured.  
She was taken to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism to recover.

DOCTOR  
And you learned she was you?  
Somehow you’ll need to hide that from me...

RIVER  
Yes, don’t worry I will preserve the timeline. I’ve also learned, the Warwick industry duplicates have a neural link, a safety precaution of sorts, so if your duplicate gets up to any mischief, you”ll know about it and if it does you are held responsible for its actions.

DOCTOR  
Oh! Of course, they’re exact duplicates! Custom made every part.  
They know what you know at the moment of manufacture.  
The link can even work both ways, like a bridge, you can share...Oh, River.  
It has to be you, that I see, most of the time,  
but it would explain if you switched yourself out for those last few moments,  
why the link was so low when I ran the screwdriver back to the core.

RIVER  
Well yes, that is what I need to workout;  
how to do the swap and when I need to go back and set it all up.  
And of course, if with the past timeline reset, my duplicate does still exist.

RYAN  
Well, this may help, one of the other differences I noted in the plans is there’s an alcove along the corridor from the access platform to the core that’s missing from your plans River.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this still planning...

RYAN  
Maybe, but I have noticed some discrepancies between these records and the ones that the TARDIS provided.

RIVER  
Do go on.

RYAN  
One of the differences I noted in the plans is there’s an alcove along the corridor from the access platform to the core that’s missing from your plans River.

* * *

INT. - “AFTERNOON ” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BUNGALOW  
The table still covered in Tablets, scans, books lay scattered on top, YAZ, GRAHAM sit, RIVER and the DOCTOR pace about and Look as RYAN projects plans of The Library above the table.

DOCTOR  
That’s wrong!

RYAN  
I thought you said the files, from the TARDIS, were correct?

DOCTOR  
They are, but the alcove isn’t that big,  
just the width of the door, into the broom cupboard.

RYAN  
It’s not a broom cupboard.

DOCTOR  
‘Course it is

YAZ  
Why have broom cupboard, in an alcove?

DOCTOR  
Safety, keeps the corridor clear.

RYAN  
It’s not a broom cupboard.

DOCTOR  
‘Course it is, I’ve seen it remember.

GRAHAM  
Doc, you stopped to check out a broom cupboard?

DOCTOR  
‘Course not, we had a self destruct to stop.

YAZ  
So what you’re running past it and remember the broom cupboard all these years later?

DOCTOR  
Exactly! 10 points Yaz.

RYAN  
It’s not though. Who told you it was a broom cupboard?

DOCTOR  
*The Doctor freezes and slowly looks towards River*

RIVER  
Don’t look at me. I haven’t said it, yet.  
Sweetie, why don’t you share what you were told?

DOCTOR  
Spoilers….

RIVER  
I think we are past that darling.  
You’ve already told me we're running to the core to stop a self-destruct.  
From my perspective seems highly unlikely I would stop to explain a door to you.  
But clearly since you remember it all these centuries later, there must’ve been something noteworthy for me to take the time.

DOCTOR  
There wasn’t. Not really.  
You just saw me glance at it.  
You told me it was a “broom cupboard and to keep moving,  
primary access to the core was up ahead.”

RIVER  
*jots notes in a blue TARDIS shaped journal*  
And you’re sure I said primary access?

RYAN  
I bet you did.  
The Doctors broom cupboard is a secondary interface.

DOCTOR  
No! What?  
Yes, River, I’m sure.  
This conversation right here means you knew.  
But I had to get to the primary interface so I could see the Secret of The Library.  
Which now you make sure I get there.

RIVER  
What was it about that alcove that caught your attention?

DOCTOR  
It was nothing.

RIVER  
Are you sure it was nothing?  
Rather than a not nothing you sensed?

YAZ  
What’s a knot nothing?

DOCTOR  
It’s the something that’s there, but not there, but it is there. The not nothing.

GRAHAM  
Cleared that right up….  
Maybe you could explain it, Professor?

RIVER  
I’m thinking it’s a perception filter of some kind.

DOCTOR  
Yes! That’s right.  
You have to have a perception filter!  
Several probably, but one was on you, I didn’t know you were not fully human.  
There was no sense of your double heartbeats,  
not even when you were so close and whispered in my ear.

RIVER  
*grabs a data pad, keys in info*  
Like this?

DOCTOR  
*gasps*  
Bio-Dampers!!  
*sonics River*  
Oh...One heart!  
*leans in really close to Rivers neck*  
You said after Easter Island?  
You're not shutting me out right now, will you try?  
*inhales, then sits back*  
Better, but there is still something...it’s..  
like when the Master is trying to hide from me,  
but not really, just enough to catch my attention,  
like Missy, just enough to not know she was a timelord, but enough to know there is something.  
I’m not sure the mystery of not knowing who you are, will cover it on its own, it may…  
But, If you can hide it, more fully, we can’t have me thinking of the Master, I’ll be suspicious. Wait I was, wasn’t I? You were being mysterious, but made it clear I was too young to know you, had proof too. If I think it’s just the mystery of not knowing, later it will work out just fine.  
Oh! I’m an Idiot, Idiot with a box! Of course it’s the space suits!

RIVER  
I was hoping you weren’t going to say space suits.  
_‘Proof’_

DOCTOR  
_‘My name’_  
Oh, Spoilers…..

RIVER  
Did you really think I believed you about the explanation for the neural relay in the sonic?

DOCTOR  
Well yes, you did seem convinced.

RIVER  
You also thought I didn’t recognize you,  
even though I told you, you reminded me of my second wife.

DOCTOR  
Well, yes. I wasn’t this me yet… how was I supposed to know.

RIVER  
*smirk*  
I thought it was quite clever.  
Also the spacesuit isn’t very much a spoiler,  
Given the sonic, I’d already suspected, those kinds of relays were common on space suits of the 51st century. However, I’d hoped to avoid that experience again.

DOCTOR  
Well this one’s better than the one you wore before, this one won’t be able to control you, and has no weapon systems, even has adjustable mesh density, very important, sonics all the way to 800%.

RIVER  
So, I’m going to need to customize these suits.  
How many?

DOCTOR  
What, why?  
You know I can’t tell you that.

RIVER  
Have you ever tried to adjust the density of a standard issue spacesuit in the 51st century to 800%? Will I need more than 6?

DOCTOR  
Yes….I had always thought I had, however I did initially propose a lower value,  
you’re the one that changed it to 800%. No, 6 should do, although it might not hurt to have a few extra for whatever you’re planning to do in that alcove, it wasn’t well lit.

RIVER  
So I should bring, pack of lights, custom spacesuits, a pair of handcuffs, my sonic,  
anything else, how about I bring packed lunch?

DOCTOR  
Yes!! How did you know?

RIVER  
(Gives a ‘Really’ look)  
_‘Really?’_

DOCTOR  
Rrrright.  
Have we gone on that adventure where you found Jack Squareness' gun in the TARDIS, yet?

RIVER  
Yes, You told me to keep it, despite the fact you had planted bananas at the factory.  
Do you have any idea how tight the timeframe is that you pulled off after the announcement of the new replacement power generators to bananas, less than an half-hour, I’ve not yet worked out the right timing to get a spare and keep out of sight.

RYAN  
You kept a gun on the TARDIS?

GRAHAM  
Doc, I know you said sometimes you change your rules but that’s a big shift. Especially since you apparently destroyed the factory.

DOCTOR  
Yes well I was interrupted, it was supposed to all go off before the announcement.  
It was Jack’s, he left it, He and River just use them to make squares,  
not everyone who had those weapons was as noble as them.  
Besides they’ve had proper weapons training,  
Jack is an ex-time agent and River is a trained assassin.

RIVER  
I’m not sure that helps prove your point, Sweetie.


	7. Finally it’s a plan...a thing at least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still didn’t get to the Library, maybe another time....

DOCTOR  
It was Jack’s, He and River just use them to make squares.  
Not everyone who had those weapons was as noble as them.  
Besides they’ve had proper weapons training,  
Jack is an ex-time agent and River is a trained assassin.

RIVER  
I’m not sure that helps prove your point, Sweetie.

* * *

INT. - “AFTERNOON ” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BUNGALOW  
The table still covered in Tablets, scans, books lay scattered on top, YAZ, GRAHAM sit, RIVER and the DOCTOR pace about and Look as RYAN projects plans of The Library above the table.

YAZ  
No, it doesn’t help.  
With that sort of description, it’s a bit contradictory,  
it almost sounds like they shouldn’t have access to weapons.

DOCTOR  
Why? They’re Amazing!  
The Universe wouldn’t be the same without them!

RIVER  
Sweetie...

DOCTOR  
River Song and the Face of Boe!!  
Could you imagine if they met?

RIVER  
Yes, my love, actually I can.

DOCTOR  
Oh, Brilliant!  
Did the Universe survive it? 

RIVER  
Well, Technically no.  
Once we were at the end of the universe, having cake.

DOCTOR  
Oh, Did you see Me?  
Her theory was that I was the Hybrid not her.

RIVER  
You know, I’m also a hybrid so to speak.

YAZ  
So how can you be a hybrid if you’ve got 2 Human parents.

RIVER  
You could say my third parent is the TARDIS.

DOCTOR  
Essentially True, yes, I suppose River is a Hybrid.  
One that’s never been to Gallifrey!

RIVER  
Oh, I know, yet I remember it like faded yesterday’s.

DOCTOR  
What??  
*confused shakes head*  
Yes, maybe, but no we never ran through the Citadel in this reality.  
So the important thing is, you were never subject to High Council Laws.  
The Sisters treated you like any other Gallifreyean, but you not!!  
You’d barely done any time travel, back then!  
*Grabs River shoulder and turns to stare*  
You’d just regenerated yourself,  
to pour all that remaining energy into me was taxing.  
What if you just needed time to rest and recharge,  
maybe you can still regenerate?  
Or even just regenerative healing in a zero room?  
You broke your wrist, and weren’t going to tell me!!  
Were you going to try it? Did I mess up your test?

RIVER  
With my training, I do have a high tolerance to pain.  
And on the rare occasion I am injured,  
My wounds do heal much faster than the average human.

DOCTOR  
Even if you are doubling your chances of survival, still that kind of damage;  
River you’re going to need assistance.

RIVER  
Don’t worry I’ll take care of it,  
I’ll still need Lux to take me to the Sisters.  
Wait, who removed your handcuffs? 

DOCTOR  
Well the sonics were out of reach, though I did try to get them.  
There was a flash...I looked away, they just opened, but it was too late.  
I checked you...the burns River, you weren’t breathing and there was no pulse.

RIVER  
*jots notes in diary*  
“So, auto release, timed for this flash, perhaps..”  
If that was my duplicate that would be expected.  
And even if that was me, you’d assumed I was human.

DOCTOR  
Oh! your right, I didn’t even think to check for a second heart or respiratory bypass.  
I was still the Me that had counted all the Children of Gallifrey I’d killed.  
To even consider any TimeLord had escaped the War or that one could be part human was beyond my imagination.

GRAHAM  
Doc? You killed Children?  
But you're the Doctor! a pacifist!…Why?

DOCTOR  
I didn’t! I only thought I did Graham.  
Three of me found another way, but because two of me were older than the me that fought in the War, I didn’t remember what we did until the oldest me had done it. Times like that, in the end it took 13 of me to...move Gallifrey and the Daleks ended up getting caught in their own crossfire.

YAZ  
Somehow that’s not as confusing as it sounds...even if it seems impossible.

RIVER  
The Doctor had a different Name during the War, and for a long time they didn’t count that regeneration as the Doctor.  
But to those at the fall of Arcadia and all of Gallifrey, from the Citadel Guards to the Outlanders, The Doctor of War is a Hero to the people.  
It was said the first thing anyone noticed of the Doctor of War was he carried no weapons; it was the last thing the Dalek’s noticed too.

DOCTOR  
How do you know all this, I don’t talk about it, did the TARDIS tell you?

RIVER  
A bit, plus I’m an archaeologist from the future, Sweetie.  
From the universe's perspective the timelords vanished and were thought to be extinct after the Time War. At Luna there are courses and other researchers that study Galifrey, Timelords, Shobogans, its class structure, it’s rise and fall from whatever scrap of information is left in the records of the other Old Races, after all its very difficult to have a dig when the planet is gone missing.

RYAN  
What’s she talking about? We’ve been to Galifrey, it's not missing.

DOCTOR  
In the time zone that River normally lives linearly Galifrey hasn’t come home yet.  
Missy told me to go home, so I looked once but it wasn’t there,  
It took me the long way round to get there back then. 

YAZ  
What do you mean, about where River normally lives linearly?

DOCTOR  
River’s a professor in the 51st century, we are in the 54th right now.

YAZ  
So, you're not living linearly, Now?

RIVER  
Oh but I am!  
As much as anyone can live linearly with the Doctor for 24 years on Darillium.  
I suspect with our frequent day trips off world our years living linearly will actually be closer to 36.

DOCTOR  
More like nearly 45, I wanted to make it last.  
In the end you claimed you needed to get back to Luna, said the faculty was starting to notice you were aging faster than themselves.  
Then you sent Nardol to be my minder.

RIVER  
I’m sure you loved it, even though you no doubt complained at every chance.

DOCTOR  
_’ You know me well my love’_

RIVER  
Are we all agreed on the plan?

DOCTOR  
Yup!

RYAN  
No? When did a plan get agreed upon?

DOCTOR  
Ryan, we need to set the security protocols so the access to the core where River is planning on using is the preferred route.  
Basically make sure that the TARDIS plans are what’s built not Rivers permit plans. Have that doorway into the secondary access large enough to conceal Rivers' plan….about TARDIS size from what I recall, etc, etc...  
Make sure all of the matrix equivalent safeguards are prepped.  
Then we need to invite River, Yaz and Graham to the opening night!  
Explore and then sneak down to the core, River you’ll have to…  
I’m not sure you should go there, you don’t know what’s in the core,  
at least let me think that you didn’t know.

RIVER  
You know I can keep a secret sweetie.  
After all, I've had to pretend my mother wasn’t my mother.  
Is there time for me to go tonight?

RYAN  
How can there be? We haven’t even been there yet,  
To make sure the changes occur!

DOCTOR  
(starts “organizing” the table)  
No, I’m afraid not, River.  
Not if you actually have those reports to score before our next trip to Luna.  
(awkwardly fidgets in front of River)  
Fam, I'll meet you at the TARDIS?

RIVER  
It was a pleasure to meet you all.  
I’m sure I’ll see some of you sooner rather than later.  
Until next time.  


EXT. - “EVENING” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BACK GARDEN.

RYAN  
When the Doctor sent us out here I thought that meant she’d be right along?

GRAHAM  
Pull up a chair Ryan, relax and enjoy the moon “rises”.

RYAN  
(Sigh)  
Do you think we should go and check on ‘em, make sure everything is alright?

YAZ  
NO! Look It hasn’t been that long.  
The TARDIS did open for us, if you’re that bored you can always go back in…

* * *

DOCTOR  
(Saunters out humming)  
_’Ohhhh wife, I’ll be seeing you Professor Song’_

RIVER  
_’You’d better!’_

DOCTOR  
(Notices team TARDIS lounging in the Garden)  
Come on Fam, getta shift on.

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of crossover with the Interludes series, occurs during Volume II.


End file.
